


The Little Things

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Behavioral Kink, Coming Untouched, Cute, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fondness, Little Behavior, M/M, Oral Sex, Throat Fucking, Undiscovered Kink, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Phil can't stand Dan's adorable behaviors. He can't help himself when he finds Dan doing something unexpected.





	The Little Things

Phil can't stand it.

Sometimes Phil can't even breathe.

Still, he wouldn't change a thing.

Perhaps it's because Dan doesn't even try. Maybe it's because he is completely unaware of his own cuteness. But mostly, it's because he will blush when called on it and then completely deny it.

"I am not," he smiles bashfully, his dimples deep, his eyes lost in crinkles. "Shut up."

"Oh yes you are," Phil follows, bobbing his head insistently. "You are absolutely precious like this. I wish you could see yourself."

And Phil wishes that his partner  _could_  see himself this way, looking so genuinely happy playing his new drumming game.

Maybe he will have to secretly film Dan just to prove it.

"Phil," Dan giggles, "you don't know what you're on about. You really ought to go outside more often, then you would see that you're completely biased. I'm not-"

"Shhh," Phil presses his right index finger to Dan's moving lips from behind, effectively hushing him. "I'm not wrong. Trust me. You are absolutely adorable, and I kind of want to tackle you."

Dan's pink cheeks deepen with color. It's been ten years and he still feels that wonderful fluttery feeling when Phil praises him or says that he wants to touch him.

"I mean, I would be only _mildly_ irritated if you tackled me right now, Phil. Look, I've just earned 150,000 points." Dan grins whilst keeping his eyes on the television and his plastic drumsticks in blurred motion.

"Is that so?" Phil smirks. "What if I just give your cheeks a little squish?" He crouches down behind Dan's chair and rests his strong chin on its cushioned back. He likes the way that Dan is perched on the forward edge of the loveseat, bouncing with enthusiasm. His gray sweatpants have migrated downward, lazily exposing the top of his ass.

Phil wants to poke his fingers down inside of the thick elastic waistband of his Calvin Klein briefs. He likes the way that the navy trim lays against his boyfriend's milky skin. He's wearing a pink, cotton t-shirt that is far too big and makes him look far too small. Dan looks like a younger version of himself right now, but for the confidence to wear his hair in its naturally-curly state.

"If you squish my cheeks right now, and I cock up the game, Phil, I will chase you around this apartment with that banana peel." He tips his head, snorts, and continues to play, thrumming away expertly.

Phil, who can't recall seeing Dan eat a banana, looks to the coffee table. Surely enough, there is an empty, not-yet-browning banana peel crammed inside of an empty water glass. He smiles.

"Perhaps a kiss then, a little one?" Phil teases. He kind of likes that Dan would taste like banana.

"I swear to God, Philip, you have to stop flirting with me when I am ahead of the computer." Dan giggles and leans forward in concentration, revealing more of his ass.

"I can't help it, Dan," Phil laughs. "Sometimes you just do things that are so adorable. Like right now for example, you look so small and cute playing that game."

Dan snorts again. He shakes his head in disbelief. He doesn't feel very small or cute. In fact, he feels a bit casual, even for pajama day. He hadn't bothered to comb his hair following his shower; in fact, he did little more than finger through his curls and apply deodorant. It was the bare minimum, and here was Phil praising him?

"You're nuts."

"Daniel," Phil sighed. "When will you learn that I love you, and that you will never not be the most beautiful thing in the world?" Phil slumps down in the matching armchair, feeling a bit exasperated.

He wishes that Dan knew that there are so many ways to be beautiful.

* * *

It's not just the way that he plays video games. It's not just the way that his dimples crease his smooth baby face or even the way that he screeches and screams when they play. Everything Dan does is just  **adorable**.

For Phil, these unexpectedly adorable behaviors were also incredibly sexy. There was something both endearing and sexual about Dan's seemingly innocent habits.

Dan was just living his life, going about his business. He would do little things like sip from a juice box, stick his tongue out in concentration, or bop his head to a theme tune. He would doodle in the margins of notebooks and hum to himself. Sometimes he would sip his hot chocolate and leave some of its frothy foam on his upper lip like a child.

Dan would fuss with his food on occasion, pushing particular foods together and separating others. He would let his laundry pile up in favor of another game and sit around in a damp towel after a bath. Phil loved all of these childish things. They weren't even mildly irritating behaviors for Phil, in fact, they made him feel even fonder, even softer.

Just last week he found Dan curled up on the sofa, his long body contorted and tucked up around his stuffed Totoro toy. He had been spooning the thing: his long arms were wrapped tightly around it's middle, and his chin was buried deeply in the top of its head. Dan's spine curved around it, and his knees, which had been hitched up, cradled its bottom. He had been watching anime to pass the time, waiting for Phil to finish his work.

"Dan?" Phil chuckled, "what are you doing with Totoro there? You two certainly look comfy together. Is there any room for me?"

Dan was surprised to hear his boyfriend's voice. He had been so engrossed in the cartoon that he had become completely unaware of the time. Phil, who already thought that his boyfriend looked warm and precious, noticed something else: Dan was sucking his thumb.

"Jesus, Dan," Phil said breathily. He dropped to his knees in front of the sofa and stared. He had never seen Dan suck his thumb before. Was it a new habit? Had Dan always done it but kept it hidden?

Dan didn't seem the least bit embarrassed or bothered. He blinked a few times and grinned before wiggling the plush toy out from between his thighs and tossing it to the floor. He scoot his hips back, creating room for Phil, never once removing his thumb from his mouth.

Phil scrambled to get inside of Dan's warm and cozy nest. He slid down a bit so that his boyfriend could still see the television and continue to suck his thumb as he pleased. Phil said nothing about it. Instead, he found himself getting hot and bothered over Dan's soft little suckling sounds.

They lay together for almost fifteen minutes before Phil could take it no more. He could feel Dan's erection against his back, and he desperately wanted to suck more than the man's thumb.

"Fuck, Dan," Phil grumbled into the material of his boyfriend's hoodie sleeve. "I feel you against me ... feels good, Baby."

Dan just hummed and rubbed his thighs together. He was aroused but also very sleepy.

"M’want you," he finally spoke around his hot, wet, thumb.

Phil felt Dan's words, however muffled, move directly to his own cock. For a moment, he wondered if Dan would indulge him and keep sucking his thumb while he pleasured him.

"Baby," Phil purred, "what is this thing that you're doing?" He rotated gently so that he faced Dan. "Because it is turning me on big time."

Dan grinned and closed his eyes. His soft, round, cheeks flushed with pinkness, and his hair stuck to his forehead.

"Please, keep doing it," Phil asked as he rubbed gently at the hot lump in Dan's pajama bottoms. "Please don't stop. It's so sweet ... so  _hot_." Phil's voice was nice and deep, just like Dan wanted it to be.

Dan nodded with heavy eyelids and exaggerated his sucking sounds. His cheeks puffed out and then inverted. Phil thought that he looked ridiculously adorable and incredibly sexy.

"Not much to say tonight?" Phil smirked as he tugged Dan's pants off of his warm, curved hips.

Dan shook his head. Phil thought that he might die. He watched the end of Dan's perfect nose wiggle as he sucked.

"Fuck." Phil couldn't understand how his boyfriend did it.

Dan whined around his thumb when he felt the cool air against his hot cock at last. Phil had already shuffled all the way down the sofa so that his face was even with his lover's hips.

"You smell so good and warm, Darling," Phil praised as he nosed along Dan's cock. "Want Daddy's mouth? Hmm?"

It was completely unexpected. Dan screeched and bucked up, pushing the tip of himself right into Phil's face.

"You like that Baby? You like it when I call myself 'Daddy?'"

Dan moaned, tilting his head way back and stretching his long neck. "Uh huh!"  
He yipped and swallowed around his own thumb, gulping.

"Oh, Sweetheart," Phil smirked, "that is so ... mmm, _fuck._ " He wet his lips and rubbed them over his baby's smooth head. His tongue curled out to steal several pointed licks.

"Mmm!" Dan cried out. He twisted his hips and fucked up a bit, urging Phil to cover him with his whole mouth.

"Go ahead, Dan, push into my mouth." Phil sounded totally gone. He was fully prepared to let Dan get off using his throat. He craved it. In fact, Phil was rock hard already. He never expected to find Dan this way, nor did he expect to find his boyfriend's thumb-sucking behavior to be such an incredible turn on.

Dan rolled his hips forward and fell back a few times to give Phil a moment to adjust. Once he heard his boyfriend's satisfied grunt, Dan started to fuck slowly and shallowly, allowing only the first quarter of his cock to penetrate Phil's perfect lips. He whined softly and let his eyelids flutter.

Phil was so turned on. His boyfriend was so warm and adorable, yet he was unbelievably hot at the same time; the man was an absolute enigma. He relished Dan soft moans and whimpers, feeling his own cock harden with each little sound.

"Mmm!" Dan hummed around his thumb as he dipped deeper into Phil's mouth. He was well over halfway in now, giving himself short little tugs followed by a string of longer, more drawn out pulls. He would almost grunt, and the breath that he drew in through his nose and exhaled from the same place grew sharper.

If Phil could speak, he would tell Dan that he was a beautiful boy. He would praise him for being so good, so hard and so fucking delicious. Instead he tightened his lips and swallowed carefully to give Dan even more pleasure. Phil moaned deeply around his lover's thick, pulsating, flesh, creating the most fantastic vibrations.

"Phiw!" Dan called out from around his thumb. "Mmmnn!" He sucked on his digit more vigorously now, the wet, sloppy sounds filling the room.

Phil felt like he could come untouched. Dan tasted so good. He looked so good. He sounded so goddamn good.

Dan felt hands on his warm hips, rocking him forward and back, pushing him deeper and deeper into Phil's incredible throat.

Dan bucked and whined, and Phil tasted the first salty drops of his boyfriend's orgasm. He loved the way that he trembled and shook, his stuttered breath coming in rapid little bursts.

The sucking noises that Dan made became louder and louder. Phil looked up and watched the man roll his head around on his shoulders, thumb firmly attached to mouth. His chin wiggled, his nose bobbed, he whined and cried, snapping his hips forward to pour down Phil's throat. Just as he tasted Dan, Phil felt the warm wetness of his own orgasm slowly spread throughout his own pants. It was unexpected but completely wonderful. It seemed to go on and on.

Dan slowly pulled himself out, his softening cock slipping out reluctantly. He panted around his wet and puckered thumb. Dan continued to whine, presumably with want. He wanted to replace his thumb with something much bigger and hotter.

Dan was heavy lidded and groggy. He just wanted to get Phil in his mouth at last.

"God, Dan, I'm so sorry," Phil apologized. "Give me a bit, I sort of-"

Dan's eyes grew wide and he abruptly stopped sucking but kept his thumb inside of his mouth. He gulped.

"Yeah, really." Phil laughed. "That was fucking hot, Baby."

Dan slowly opened his mouth and allowed his thumb to slip out, much like his cock had fallen from Phil's mouth just moments ago.

"It really was," Dan grinned stupidly. Phil thought that he looked adorable. "You made me feel so good. Mmmm." His eyes fluttered and he started to yawn. Phil liked the way that his nose scrunched up and his eyes crinkled.

"Since when have you sucked your thumb?" Phil sat upright and adjust himself. "No judgment of course."

Dan shook his head as he yawned a second time, this time his eyes watered. "I don't really. I was just curled up here watching anime and snuggling Totoro. It just sort of happened. I was thinking about how much I missed you and how good you always taste." Dan smiled contently.

"Jesus, really?" Phil rocked back and forth with a funny little smile. "Well, I like it ... a lot."

"Yeah, obviously," Dan giggled, gesturing to his boyfriend's dark, damp, pants. "A thumb-sucking kink, Phil? Really?"

Phil smiled like an idiot and blushed as he stood uncomfortably in his pants. "Shut up. I'm going for a shower. Are you going to be awake when I'm finished?"

Dan looked up at his mess of a boyfriend. He smirked, winked, and popped his thumb right back into his waiting mouth.

 


End file.
